dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:From A Different Sky
Notes The badge quests appear 6 at any one time on the DLC Notice Board (the lower floor of the pawn guild, not the notice board just inside the entrance). Of all 100 of them, I know of 3 which are time (quest) sensitive: 39, 40, 87 and 80. 39, 40, and 87 are only available during Deny Salvation, when the innards of the Greatwall are open to you. 40 especially is only accessible during a boss fight, and finishing the fight will trigger the cutscenes which remove you from the area and bar your return, so you do NOT want to screw it up. Bring a bow (can be magic) to shoot it off the wall. I missed out on 80, apparently you need to get it before completing A Warm Welcome. I don't know if you can get it BEFORE starting that quest (because prior to it is the whole dragon thing). I have all the other 99 badges though. In any New Game Plus, simply carry all the badges in your inventory and go to the DLC notice board and pick up the quests - they'll auto-complete as soon as you finish accepting all 6 of them, releasing the next 6. Rinse and repeat. This means you can get rid of basically all of them - except for those 4 mentioned earlier - as soon as you reach Gran Soren in a NG+. In other words, an easy free bunch of XP and RC whenever you go through a new NG+. I suppose you could go to the trouble of actually finding the badges again, but you win nothing extra for doing so. There's no reason to have duplicates of the badges either. On Duplicates The badge duplicates can be gifted. I found that, for example, Badge #58 is only available if Deeper Trouble has been completed. If the area is not available at the time that #58 is next on the list then you're out of luck for the current playthrough. I haven't progressed far enough in that particular game to see if it will become available in PostGame or if I have to wait till NG+. Depending on where you are in the story, it could be easy to miss several badges so aquiring through trade may save having to start a NG just to get the badge. ETA: I have no idea why, but Badge #58 (Dripstone Cave) suddenly became available along with the others that are specifically availble when Deny Salvation is active. Before I triggered Deny Salvation, I had completed everything I could all the way to Badge #100, and no other quests were pending on the Notice Board. '' ''Since Badge #58 has nothing at all to do with Deny Salvation, my speculation is that there are predefined trigger points that check to see if previously unavailable areas have opened up and then the Notice Board is refreshed. BarrelHornet3 (talk) 11:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Seems to require starting Deny Salvation. Haven't tested in a NG+ though. - Spinfx (talk) 04:06, October 6, 2014 (UTC)